Nut liqueurs are well-known in the art. The most common type of nut liqueurs are of the clear type, and are essentially spirits containing nut extracts or nut flavourings. Examples include Amaretto (almond and apricot pits), Frangelico and Noisette (hazelnut), and Nocello and Nocciole (walnut). Creamy variants thereof include crème d'amande and crème de noyaux (almond), and crème de noix (walnut), and also contain nut extracts or flavourings only. DE 102004043972 describes a process for producing a hazelnut spirit by soaking roasted hazelnuts in alcohol for several weeks and then distilling.
There is a consumer's need to provide a nut liqueur, which does not just have the taste of nuts, but also has a nutty mouthfeel connecting the nut flavour to a solid nutty component. This need is not met by existing liqueur products.